The Darkness Within
by Pinguicha
Summary: A story about dark love, lust, revenge and hate. Sometimes, we refuse to see what is right in front of us. That was what happened to both Zelda and Link, when one thought about love and the other about hate. Please RR!
1. Prologue

**_The Darkness Within_**

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha_**

****

****

**_Pinguicha: I got bored of my boring life... This is what came up._**

****

****

****

****

Everyday she looked out at the window and asked herself "_Why did he go?_". But the answer never came up. Everyday, when she woke up, she wished she could go away from everything. From the boring royal life, from her royal duties, from her responsabilities, from everything. So, why did she not?

Because of _him_.

They fought so hard seven years ago just to make Hyrule come to a time of peace... And a time of peace they acheived, indeed. But for what? Seven years ago, she knew the answers to all of these questions, but they seemed to be disappearing now. But _why_? Because she had discovered how her life would be from now on. She'd have to marry some foreign prince, a guy she had never laid her eyes on. She'd have to rule Hyrule by his side, she'd have to bear his children for the sake of Hyrule's Royal Family. But did she want that? The answer was simple:

_No_.

Yet, she'd have to live with that. With such cliché life. And that was because he'd never come back to her. Why would he, anyways? She had only made him suffer. He should be hating her by now. She could say he'd be breaking the Ocarina of Time and jumping on whatever was left of it at this moment. But then, she should never ask herself why he had not come back to her. He _never_ was hers. She looked at the roses that were in a jar placed near her window and picked one. It was deflowering slowly. Its small, delicate petals were still hidden, as if shielding themselves from the world. Then, a small drop of blood fell from her finger.

The thorns.

However, she didn't wipe the blood. She watched it falling to the floor, followed by more blood. Roses were dangerous flowers. While you admire them, they use their thorns to harm you. Their only, useless and pathetic way of defence. She thought of herself as a rose. Beautiful to everyone, but capable of hurting people with her sharp and small thorns.

Darkness started to fall slowly and she heard a knock in her door.

"Princess, dinner is served." A voice called her from the other side. It seemed so distant, yet so near.

"I'll be down in a second." She replied, putting the rose back on its place and wiping the blood from her finger. And when she watched the sun falling, princess Zelda asked herself again:

_Will Link ever come back to me?_

**Pinguicha: This is what boredoom can make. I can start a story from here, or this can stay where it is. I don't know yet. Please R/R!**


	2. Desires

_The Darkness Within_

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha_**

****

****

**_A/N: Yeah, I'm really continuing this? Don't kill me if it comes out as some cheesy fic! :P_**

****

****

**_Chapter One: Desires_**

****

****

The Castle corridors were cold, as if they were made of Ice. Zelda didn't understand why. It had been a sunny day, with flowers flourishing in the fields of Hyrule. But the Castle was cold. It always was. And all she had to warm her up were clothes and covers. Not human warmth, not the warmth of the person she wanted. And that was what made her being so cold. She walked up to the dining room, where her father was. And he was not alone.

"Ah, Zelda, my daughter..." he said "I believe you have heard of the Kingdom of Larannear." The King rose from his chair and so did the man who was sitting next to him.

"Yes, my father..." Zelda said, slightly looking down. A Princess was not supposed to look into her father's eyes directly.

"So now I want you to meet Prince Tarlambe from the Kingdom of Larannear." The Hylian King said and Zelda's eyes moved to the man standing beside her father. He had black hair, dark eyes and white, very whiste skin. She could see his body was very muscular, even with that armor on. She slightly bowed to the Prince, who walked up to her and grabber her hand in a gracious movement.

"Princess Zelda..." he said before he kissed Zelda's soft, pale hand "I've heard of you and I must tell you that nothing I heard is near fo what you look." She blushed slightly at his comment.

"Thank you." She whispered, keeping her head down. So this man would probably be her husband. Good looking, but?

_Not as good looking as Link._, Zelda said to herself, but pushed those thoughts away from her mind. Link wasn't her future. She'd probably never see him again. She needed to concentrate and keep her mind in her Royal duties, for there was where the future of her country laid.

"But, sit, Prince..." the King said and Tarlambe retrested to his seat. Zelda sat where she used to: by her father's right. They ate, Zelda always silent, lost in her thought and both King and Prince discussing the typical business between the Kingdoms.

_So this is how my life is going to be? With a guy I barely know, bearing his children, taking care of the Kingdom's business..._, Zelda thought as she ate her meat _And I will never see Link again. Even if he comes, I will never be able to talk to him like I wanted to_. All that she wanted was Link. And she could not have him.And those thoughts were her solitary company suring the long dinner. Her father hadn't told her anything about her engagement, but she could see in his eyes that he was going to tell that very soon. Prince Tarlambe's voice spoke, after they all had finished their meals.

"I'm very greateful for the dinner, King Harkinian. But I think the Princess should know why I'm really here."

"Oh, yes indeed!" the King said as he looked at Zelda. "My daugher, you know I only want good things for you. Thus, after you were born, you and Prince Tarlambe were promised to each other." Zelda nodded slughtly at this sentence. She was expecting it. "Your engagement with him will take place next month, my dear. And the Prince will stay with us during that time." Zelda looked up, nodding again. She could sense that the Prince was looking at her, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she asked to her father "May I leave you?".

"You may." The King said and Zelda silently walked out of the dining room, leaving the two males alone.

"She seems to be very polite..." Prince Tarlambe said.

"I assure you she is." King Harkinian said.

** Meanwhile, somewhere else **

Seven years had passed again. But this time, _he_ had lived them. He had lived his childhood, a thing that he hadn't before. All because of _her_. Because of her, he had been locked inside the Sacred Realm for seven years and when he woke up, he was already a man. And during his adventures, he hadn't seen her. Or so he had thought. Almost in the very end, she had appeared, saying she had to disguise herself in order to fool Ganondorf. And when he laid his eyes on her, he felt something pulling himself towards her. Her stunning beauty, her golden hair, her sky blue eyes, her pale, white skin... He had been lost in her beauty since that day. But he hadn't forgave her for locking him in the Sacred Realm. He couldn't. He had killed Ganondorf for her, he had fought for her and then, as if reading his mind, she send him back to his time. But by that time, he didn't want to. Because he'd never see her again. He'd never see her beauty. But he was free to live his life again. To live it freely.

But now that he was 17 again, he wanted to see her. He wanted to see if she was as beautiful as he remembered. If her hair was still like the sun, if her eyes still made him remember the sky, if her skin was as pale as the moon. To him, she was more beautiful than even the Goddesses could be. They had created the most beautiful thing... and he wanted to see her again. Even though sha locked him for seven years.

Link was not a child anymore? And he wanted to see Zelda again.

**_A/N: Tad-a-a-a-a-a-a-a! Please R/R! _****_I'll be waiting! :P_**


	3. Disturbs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda... NOT YET!**

**A/N: Err… ****I haven't updated this fic in a LONG time… Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews . Enjoy!**

**_The Darkness Within_**

**_Written by: Pinguicha _**

_Chapter Two: Disturbs_

Night reigned when Zelda laid on her bed, her eyes shut tight. The Hyrule Castle was a quiet place at night… as was the entire Kingdom. It was said that at night, creatures haunted the green fields of Hyrule, searching for reckless people to kill or simply scare. But besides that, nothing happened. That night, however, Zelda felt something different. Something disturbing the natural balance of the Hylian lands. The Princess's eyes shot open in a mixture of surprise and fear.

_Goddesses, what is this disturbing presence I'm feeling? It's as if a once pure being has been corrupted by hate and now haunts the Lands searching for vengeance!_ she thought and sat on her bed. She meditated every single night and not in a single one of those nights she had felt what she was feeling now. Getting up from the bed, Zelda walked to the small jaded basin she had on her room. The Princess dripped some water on the basin from the jug next to it and looked at the liquid. The water reflected her face like a mirror, and Zelda could see how tired she looked; there were dark circles around her eyes that seemed to stain her pale skin; and, truth to be said, her eyes had looked brighter before. Now they seemed to have lost their usual brightness, as if life had been drawn from them; the corners of her mouth were twisted in a sad way and her skin now seemed the one of a ghost: pale, transparent and lifeless.

_Just how did I end up like this?_ she asked herself, _Is this new loss of balance in the lands disturbing me so much that it's changing my body into a ghostly version of what it used to be?_. She splashed water all over her face, as if hoping to clean all ghostly traces of her face, of her soul.

But it didn't do anything. She knew it wouldn't. Nothing had been the same since he had gone away and left nothing but an ache in her heart.

Her ghostly reflection looked back to her, _Oh, Nayru, is this an image of what I look like now? Or is this just an image of how I'll look like in the future? Please, give me a sign! _But nothing moved. Sighing, the Princess sat on her bed again and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

He didn't know what would happen as soon as he stepped into the moonlitHylian Fields.

Link remembered that before, when he was looking for the Spiritual Stones, creatures haunted the Hylian Fields. For what, he didn't know. He had never listened to their cries when he killed them. Not that he cared about it. Those creatures were evil and needed to be destroyed. They were Stalchilds. Small stalfos that would have killed him if he didn't kill them first.

_Maybe that was what turned you into a killer…_ He said to himself. Everyday he asked himself if he really was a killer. He only had killed to survive, nothing else. But she… she had made it different; he remembered that when he killed Ganondorf, he had felt _satisfaction_. He felt happy. And even though he told himself he'd only killed the King of Evil to save Hyrule, he knew it was different: he had killed Ganondorf because it'd satisfy him.

He was a killer now. And it was all _her_ fault; Zelda's fault. And she'd pay for that.

* * *

_"Did you feel that? It's like the air's become thicker somehow."_

_"Thicker with corruption, Sage."_

_"Yes…Why's that?"_

_"He has returned, Sage… But he's different now. No longer he carries the innocence of a child nor the pureness of heart he once possessed."_

_"How did that happen?"_

_"He's twisted… All's twisted inside him."_

_"Isn't there a way to stop this? From what the others told me, this will cause a great disturbance, and balance will be destroyed."_

_"Yes, that is right."_

_"What must be done?"_

_"Find a greater good to fight his evil or return him to his former self. Either way will be hard, but those are your choices."_

_"Very well. I'll go warn the others."_

_"Farewell, Sage…"_

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in months. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I'll try to write longer ones after this.**

**As always, please review!**


End file.
